Support is requested for a conference "Structure and Mechanism of Membrane Transport Proteins" sponsored by the Society for General Physiologists, and held at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods Hole, September 7-9, 2000. The meeting addresses the recent confluence of high-resolution molecular structures with functional mechanistic analyses of membrane transporters: ion channels, primary active transport pumps, and secondary transporters. The meeting is organized in response to the sudden appearance in the past two year of novel structures of membrane transporter, an immensely exciting development long awaited by the transport field. The meeting will bring together scientists working on the front lines of membrane transport mechanisms with the structural biologist who are cracking the problem of structure determination for integral membrane transport proteins. Support is requested for travel for the invited speakers and the meeting organizers.